Do you know what day it is?
by neko-hime-08
Summary: "You shouldn't hold back. You found me alone so I could spend the rest of my life with you, however long it will be"


**My second story YaY!**

* * *

 **30 years ago**

"Do you know what day it is?" a lean man asked, yes he could be considered one since he's just passed being a teenager, closing the door from behind him.

The woman sitting by the window looked up at his direction, closing the book she was reading. He walked towards the table putting down the basket filled with bountiful fruits of his harvest.

"It marks the day when you first found me, 15 years ago" he said with a smile.

 **45 years ago**

Being a powerful demon spawn, Rachel has always been isolated from the nearby village. She was afraid of the misconception the people would have upon seeing her and being surrounded by feeble humans she could oh so easily hurt when she would have her fits and lose control of her demons.

That's why she is completely bewildered at the fact that she's staring at this crying boy by the glen alone and disheveled in the distance. What even surprised her more is when she started to slowly walk towards the child. Upon closer inspection she noticed the strange hue of his skin, he was tinted green all over, even his hair was a deep shade of green, almost black but when the light hits it turns into a dark moss shade.

No wonder he was alone, he was probably an abomination of some sort.

"Boy, why are you crying?" she said bleakly.

The young boy stopped crying and looked up to her curiously. She just stared back at him, impatient. He sniffled a sob and got on his feet.

"Are you an angel?" the boy said rubbing his swollen eyes with the back of his hand. She chuckled at the irony. She was wearing a dark blue hooded cloak that went down to the ground, she was pale as ash and cold as ice, how could one simply assume her as such angelic creature.

"I asked you a question first" she said almost in a reprimanding tone.

The boy stiffened and dropped his gaze, he looked like he would start crying again. She sensed a terrible lost from this child. She saw the melancholy in his eyes that a child can't possibly hide.

She removed her hood and bent down to his level. After contemplating for a moment what course of action she should take, she just tilted his chin up to look at her in the eyes. That's when the tears began to stream down again in rivulets down his green tinted cheeks.

She was frustrated, she didn't know how to console anyone let alone a child.

"I'm all alone now" the boy sobbed.

"Where are your parents?" she asked offering her cloak for him to dry his tears.

"They're gone"

Her chest tightened at the thought, deep inside she pitied him, she just didn't know how to say or show it.

"What happened?" she asked in a more mellow tone now. She watched him drying his tears with her cloak trying to look away from her questioning gaze, trying to avoid remembering how he lost everything to no avail.

She brushed her hands on his moss hair and it reassured him. He was finally found, after losing everything and being lost. Someone has finally found him.

"They've gone to heaven" the boy said pointing up to the sky.

She looked towards the direction he was pointing at and sighed.

Slowly, she got back on her feet and readjusted her hood on. She turned her back on him and started to pace away.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Garfield"

She continued to walk away when she noticed Garfield still standing in his position, she looked back at him and raised her brow.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

Garfield ran to her side and started to walk by her.

"What's your name mistress?" he asked looking up at her.

"Rachel" she said not sparing him a glimpse.

"That's a pretty name" he said smiling at her. Rachel stopped on her tracks, so did the boy, and took a moment to look down at him.

She looked back up and paced forward with the boy tailing her.

While walking down the nearby stream Garfield spotted a shrub of tiny blue flowers, and started to pick some up while still keeping in toe with Rachel.

"Where are we going?" he asked merrily as if he wasn't just crying a moment ago.

"Home." She replied.

 **30 years ago**

"You remember" Rachel said.

Garfield walked towards her and pulled a delicate bunch of forget-me-nots tied together by a single twine from his vest.

"Don't I always?" he said smugly handing the flowers to her with the warmest smile she had ever been given.

Garfield walked back to the front door, ready to hunt for their supper when Rachel suddenly asked "why do you always give me flowers, these specific flowers? It's been 15 years"

He turned to face her again and smiled looking like the innocent young boy she had found alone and took home from years ago.

"They're your favourite" he said simply and turned to the door and exited the house leaving her to stare at the door for a moment and to the blue flower in her hands. A faint but visible smile slowly formed on her face as she recalls the memory of finding a lost boy in the wood.

 _To show my gratitude_ Garfield thought as he walked away from their modest house ready to hunt for their meal.

 **25 years ago**

"Do you know what day it is?" Garfield asked walking alongside Rachel.

They have just gone and collected firewood in the forest, now returning back to their abode to warm up from the winter night.

"it marks the day when you first found me, 20 years ago" he said with a smile.

"You remember" Rachel said walking in front of him

"Don't I always?" he chuckled laying the firewood down for a moment, Rachel stopped and looked back at him when she noticed.

Garfield pulled out a bunch of forget-me-nots from his back and walked towards her presenting the flowers. She looked at them for a while before receiving them and taking a moment to reminisce when he gave her a quick embrace.

Garfield picked up the firewood once again and balanced them on his back and started walking when he noticed Rachel still standing in her position, staring intently at him.

"Come on it's getting dark" he smiled and gestured ahead "the fire place is not gonna light up on its own and I still need to prepare for supper once we get home."

 _To show my gratitude and respect_ Garfield thought as he walked ahead.

Rachel stared at the tiny blue flowers in her hands and a faint smile crept on her face. But in the back of her mind there is a lingering pain.

 **45 years ago**

"Eat this" Rachel said placing a bowl of hot porridge on the bedside table.

"I'm fine" Garfield said slowly siting up on the bed.

Rachel sat beside him and placed a hand on his forehead, he was burning since the night she first took him home. It was probably the trauma from losing his parents, being poisoned with the chemical that turned him green and the whole village avoiding him like he was the bubonic plague all in one day. A child could only take in so much pain and suffering.

As much as Rachel couldn't care for a child, this boy was alone with no one to care for. Just like she once was so _many_ years ago.

"Don't be stubborn" she reprimanded.

The child could only reach for the bowl of porridge and inhaled the aroma of the broth, which with that alone already made him feel better.

Rachel watched intently as the child devour his meal to the very last grain before sighing in contentment.

After Garfield had finished his meal, she collected the used dishes and placed them on the kitchen sink before returning with a glass of lukewarm water.

Garfield gulped down the glass of water to the very last dropped and placed the emptied glass on the nightstand. He lays back in bed and buries himself in the thick blankets, while Rachel placed a warm cloth on his head.

Garfield watched as Rachel sat in a chair beside him and started reading a book. He blinks a couple of times in her direction before scanning the cavernous room with wonders and curiosity of a 5 year old.

"Why are you alone?" Garfield asked looking back at her.

Rachel looks up from her book to the green boy lying in bed staring at her with all the innocence of a child.

After a moment of contemplating on how she would answer such question, she dropped her gaze back to her book.

"Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't like me" she answered.

Garfield furrowed his brows at her statement. _How could anyone not want her, she was so kind and caring._ The purest thought from the purest mind.

"That's not true" he whimpered. "I like you" he smiled innocently at her.

Her head popped up to look at the green boy. They said children only spoke of the truth, she pitied how honest they could be. They don't know the weight of their words at times.

 **22 years ago**

"Do you know what day it is?" Garfield asked leaning on the doorway watching Rachel meditating in her bed.

She knew exactly what day it was and what it entails for the both of them but chose not to answer and just pry her eyes open to look at him.

"It marks the day when you first found me, 23 years ago" he said getting up and walking towards her smiling warmly.

The bed shifted when he sat next to her. Rachel just continued to stare at Garfield, taking in his features, he matured a lot, he was no longer the scrawny teenager he once was, his shoulders broaden and he now had lean muscles and was noticeably taller than her now.

Garfield pulled a bunch of forget-me-nots tucked from his back and gave it to her.

Slowly he inched closer to her, stopping just when their nose met, he thought he'd give her the opportunity to move away just in case she didn't want this and when she didn't, he gently pecked her lips. She took hold of the front of his shirt and returned the kiss, he crashed his lips on hers again, hungrily. He was now given permission to do so. How long have he waited to be able to do this and now she wasn't flinching, she was returning everything he's giving her with much gusto.

She felt as if she was melting in his touch, how badly she wanted this, how badly she needed this. But it cannot be, it simply cannot be.

Rachel broke the kiss before she loses herself to her desire.

"I can't, we cannot be" she looked down on the flowers in her hands, avoiding his confused eyes.

"Why? I don't understand." Garfield was puzzled, after she returned his kiss with the same intense passion as he did, why her words would say otherwise.

"You don't understand, I cannot do this, I can't do this to you, not you." She said shaking her head.

"I know what you are Rachel, maybe not exactly, but I know enough" he tilted her chin up so he could stare at her eyes. "I'm old enough to notice how you haven't aged a single day since you first took me in, I don't know how, and I don't care. You shouldn't hold back. You found me alone so I could spend the rest of my life with you, however long it will be"

Rachel wept, and wept while Garfield just held her, she tried to hold everything in, and she fronted him with coldness and aloofness until now. But now, right now she could just let herself cry out her frustrations because he was here, she could feel his warmth embracing her, he was real.

Garfield just held her and let her release her sorrow, he knew about her, she wasn't a normal human being, she might not be one at all, but right now, she's being most human since he met her and for that he is thankful.

He stayed there, he wants to be there for her he owed her that. _To show my gratitude, respect and admiration_ Garfield thought.

 **45 years ago**

Rachel placed a stack of books on the table. Garfield just looked at her intently waiting what she would do with the book. She gave one to him and sat across from him on the table.

"You must learn how to read and write, boy" she said grabbing a book for herself to read.

"I don't know how" Garfield said ashamed.

Rachel looked at him avoiding her gaze, she stood up and sat beside him. She opened the book in front of Garfield and gestured him to hold it.

"I'll teach you, listen well." she demanded. She taught him patiently. She corrected him on his pronunciations and explained to him words he didn't knew. They spent the whole afternoon reading.

When he could finally read coherent sentences with minimal mispronunciations and complete comprehension of the words, she let him be while she prepares supper.

She listened to him read aloud while she busies herself in the kitchen, occasionally correcting him when he would have struggles pronouncing words.

"Now try to write sentences" she said handing him a clean paper and a pen.

"How?" he asked looking at the blank paper in front of him.

"Write down what you'd normally say in a conversation." She went back to her cooking. "It will help improve your spelling"

Garfield started jotting down words on the paper, words he knew the spelling of and words he didn't but used in conversations. It was surprisingly exciting. He started doodling after his vocabulary limited him to write any further. He was just a child after all, they don't use complicated words and engage in critical conversations.

So he drew and drew. He drew their little house, he drew tiny flowers, he drew himself, and he drew her.

By the time Rachel served him his supper she asked to see what he has written on the paper. He hands her the paper beaming.

She read through the incoherent and some indecipherable sentences, after the random ramblings of a child she spotted the drawing at the bottom right of the page. She looked at the boy who was completely occupied by his food and smiled warmly.

"You need to learn to read and write, boy, and to grow up wise and strong"

She kept the drawing among her few belongings that she regards significant.

 **20 years ago**

"Do you know what day it is?" Garfield asked stroking her arm whilst they lay in bed.

He was now a couple of years older than her, physically at least. But they both knew just how much greater her age was and it didn't matter.

"It marks the day when you first found me, 25 years ago" he said kissing her shoulder.

The room was only illuminated by the hazy moonlight coming in by the window on the other side of their room, parallel to their bed. She peered at the bunch of forget-me-nots placed in a vase by the window. Its blue hue almost looked like glowing under the moonlight. She wondered when he had put them there.

Rachel turned to face him and looked deeply into his eyes. He may be bigger, he may be stronger, he may be wiser, but when she looks into those eyes she could still see the boy she found alone weeping in the woods a long time ago. That day was the day she knew she would start living. Not just perpetually existing. But living. Living for someone.

Garfield traced her face with his thumb and ran his fingers through her inky black her. She didn't need any words further, she didn't want to have any more words.

Rachel gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It left much to the imagination but it was pure and it held so much for the both of them. Garfield kissed her back, this time with passion, this time with much need and oh did she gave him his need. He felt her giving in to his touch, she wanted this too.

They shifted their position without breaking away from each other and Garfield prompted his weight on his arms while still intensely kissing Rachel under him. It felt so natural, their tongues finding their way to each other. It felt so surreal how well they knew each other.

After breaking away for a breath, Garfield removed his shirt, and so did Rachel. He traced kisses down her neck before capturing her lips once more. Oh how much they both wanted this and now it's finally here and all they have to do is grasp it.

"I want to love you" he whispered breathlessly in her ear.

"Then love me" she said clinging to him feeling the warmth of his body so closely pressed to her.

 _To show my gratitude, respect, admiration and love_ he thought as Rachel held on tightly and he made love to her.

 **Present**

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

She pulled out a bunch of forget-me-nots from her cloak and took a sit down on the lush green grass.

"It marks the day when I first found you, 45 years ago" she reminisced at the now very distant memory.

Rachel placed the flowers down beside the gravestone that was engraved with Garfield's name on it. She ran her fingers through the etched name and willed herself to smile.

"I hope you find your family there" her voice broke. She forced a smile on when her eyes betrayed the tears.

The wind blew gently and carried fragments of dried leaves with it. She looked up the sky and closed her eyes. He was now free. But she didn't feel lonely she knew that death does not symbolize the ending, as much as she wants to grab a hold of it and let death take her. She knew she is destined to walk this earth grieving. That was her curse. But she is never truly alone. She knows she'll always have his heart with her. Because love conquers death. He is always with her in spirit and she feels this.

She stood up and looked down on his grave once more before walking away.

She held her hand on her chest. She knew she would never forget him, however long her life would last.

 _To show my gratitude, respect, admiration, love and longing_ she thought as she walked further and further away from his grave site.

"Till we meet again"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I got teary eyed just a smidge while writing this. Note to self; don't listen to** _ **lady gaga's I'll never love again**_ **while reading this. I learned that the hard way.**

 **Also I know, I can't write smut to save my life sorry. I'm working on it I promise!**


End file.
